Charmed, I'm Sure
by CatBru
Summary: In episode 65, Usagi and her friends entered a charm shop. What would have happened if Usagi had made her wish? Chaos and insanity, of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. If I did, there would have been even more angst in Sailor Stars.

**Summary:** In episode 65, Usagi and her friends entered a charm shop. The charms were designed to turn the wishes made into the opposite and intensify these emotions. What would have happened if Usagi had made her wish? Chaos and insanity, of course!

**AN: **This is all for Antigone2. It started out as a drabble, but she gave me an idea that sparked this story to its completion. It is crackfic at its finest, yet with little characterization murder. Personalities have been exaggerated somewhat, of course, and great liberties were taken. Also, thanks to Jessi for a few suggestions. I do have this written to the end. The only reason I am not posting it all at once is because I have no idea if I'll get any more insane ideas from this. Any suggestions would be nice. But remember, no serious maiming allowed.

Also important to remember while reading this is that Mamoru _is_ my favorite character. I just enjoy picking on him at times.

* * *

"I wish Mamo-chan will love me forever again."

It was a wish made on a charm. It was supposed to make everything okay again, turn things back to as they once were.

As Minako and Makoto fought behind her, Usagi felt something shift and change inside her. What was once pure and never ending tilted and warped in her chest to the point that she thought maybe it had always been there.

Events, past emotions, and everything in between came clear. Usagi realized now what she should have from the beginning. She could step back and analyze the situation without the foolish blinders of love obscuring her view.

"Of course, there's only Mamoru for Usagi."

His name seared through her gut. It was not the pain she had slowly been growing accustomed to over the past few weeks. Instead it coiled and stretched throughout her limbs and wrapped around her heart until she was heavy with it. It gave her a strength she never knew she had.

It was an unfamiliar feeling, one that sizzled along the nerves and made her fingers twitch. It was similar to the love she knew she once felt, but where before she had been light and care free, now she was heavy and everything was all too clear.

Then the atmosphere charged and she could almost taste him on the air. She turned and saw as he pushed his way into the curtained room. As his shocked eyes locked with hers, Usagi recognized the intensifying feeling trying to claw its way out of her throat.

Hate.

Usagi could not hear him speak. If he so much as opened his mouth, she knew she would not be responsible for her actions.

Then he opened his mouth.

And called her Usako.

How dare he.

_How dare he?_

Before she knew what she was even doing, Usagi lunged.

Xo

Mamoru had not expected to run into Usagi at the charm shop, despite the fact that he knew it would offer charms to broken hearted girls who wished for the return of love in their lives. Why would Usagi come here, anyway? The idea was preposterous!

What was even more preposterous was what was happening now. He was used to her tackling and bone crushing hugs, but that was always the worst of it. Now, she was clawing and kicking and, if he didn't know any better, hissing.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked.

"I hate your face!" she exclaimed.

Ouch. That hurt like pain.

He rolled them over so that she was beneath him as his hands held down her wrists. He was, of course, too preoccupied by her intents at maiming and inflicting bodily harm to consider the precarious position they were now in, or how her obvious temper caused her to squirm.

Nope.

Not one bit.

He was quite proud of himself for this, too.

In fact, he was so _not_ occupied with the fact that her cute little self was pressing and shifting against him that his brain blanked out for the first time in his life. All he could do was stare dumbly down at her as incoherent noises shoved their way through his throat.

So he was shocked, really, when she managed to push him off and transform into Sailor Moon.

"Gasp! Sailor Moon, where did you come from?" Petz asked from behind him. "And what did you do with that girl who bears no resemblance to you aside from hair style, stature, and demeanor?"

Sailor Moon paid no attention to Petz as her eyes zeroed in on Mamoru. She raised her wand and called out her attack cry. Fortunately for him, it took long enough that he could duck out of the way. Unfortunately for the enemy, they still had yet to learn the art of tactical retreat.

"My merchandise! My minion! You shall pay for this!" Petz declared as she and her sister disappeared from view.

Maybe if he appeased her somehow, all would be right in the world. "Good work, Sailor Moon, you have dispatched of the enemy!"

"Gosh darn dang nabbit, I missed! Would you hold still, Mamoru? I must defeat you!"

_Mamoru._

She called him _Mamoru._

His heart sank to beneath the floorboards as he staggered, clutching his chest at the physical pain her word inflicted. Even after he broke up with her, she still insisted on calling him Mamo-chan, a familiarity he could never ask her not to use. But now. Oh, now.

"I don't get it," he heard Makoto speak behind her. "The enemy is defeated. Why is she still acting like this?"

"Maybe she really does hate Mamoru now?" Minako offered.

Ouch. That idea almost hurt as much as Usagi calling him Mamoru did.

He sat there, prepared to take whatever Usagi through his way. He would gladly accept it, as surely it would be better than this turmoil.

Apparently, her friends had other ideas.

"Um, Sailor Moon, why don't you go ahead and detransform now? There's a sale on plushies just down the street," Makoto suggested.

Usagi's eyes lit up, just as they once did for him but now never would again. "Plushies!" Once again, she turned from guardian of love and justice and into the girl he loved once more. "We shall continue this another time!"

And with that, she was gone, taking the shattered and tattered remains of his heart with her.

Xo

"Usagi, don't you think you are taking things a bit far?" Luna cast a wary eye at her charge who was busy cackling over a pink notebook and scribbling away with a fluffy tipped pen.

"I can never take things too far with this, Luna!" Usagi exclaimed as she slammed her pen down. Standing up, the young girl shoved up the sleeves of her pink striped shirt. "Operation Get Mamoru Where It Hurts Most is now underway!"

"And just what is it you plan to do, Usagi?" Luna did not want to know. Really, she did not. However, curiosity killed the cat, and she had at least six lives left.

"You shall see, Luna! You shall see!" Usagi managed to reign in her maniacal laughter a split second before picking up the phone.

Xo

Mamoru jumped at the sound of his phone ringing. He eyed the appliance in apprehension, wondering if maybe it was just work calling in to ask him to do a double shift that night. He hoped so. Usako did not know where his current place of employment was, and he hoped to keep it that way.

Swallowing, he picked up the phone. "Chiba residence." _Please let it be work, please let it be work._

"Mamoru! It is I!" His heart plummeted at the sound of Usako's voice, and even more so at the increasingly familiar sound of maniacal glee.

He braced himself with a sigh. First, it had been her sudden attack at the charm shop. Then there had been the unfortunate incident with the faux chocolate. (Who would make fake chocolate, anyway? It just wasn't natural!) And who could forget what happened with the bottle of glue and his chemistry notebook?

And also, when did she start calling him Mamoru? What happened to Mamo-chan? It was like an arrow thrown at his already bleeding heart.

"Usako, don't you think you've taken things far enough?"

"Silence! You no longer have the right to call me that!" Instead of hurt and angry, her tone was imperious and demanding. It did not suit her.

"Um, right. So why are you calling?" Please let it be about bunnies. Or rainbows. Or any of the other countless topics she used to call him to discuss at length.

"Oh ho ho ho, Mamoru. I know you're a very reliable patient when it comes to doctor appointments!"

"Why yes, actually, I believe it is important to maintain one's health. Don't you?" If he kept calm, tried to talk to her as though nothing was wrong, maybe then things would return to normal.

"Well, you should know, Mamoru! I have made a few calls to your doctor!" Was that even legal? "And you shall be happy to know that you have an appointment next Tuesday for…" Her dramatic pause was very effective. "_Twenty years' worth of shots seeing as how all of your shot records have been mysteriously misplaced! OH HO HO HO!"_

There was a click. And then the dial tone rung in his ears, though he did not hear it.

Shots.

Those involved needles.

That girl was _dangerous!_

In a fit of panicked fervor, he quickly wondered just how much a plane ticket to Tazmania would cost.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. If I did, there would have been even more angst in Sailor Stars.

**Summary:** In episode 65, Usagi and her friends entered a charm shop. The charms were designed to turn the wishes made into the opposite and intensify these emotions. What would have happened if Usagi had made her wish? Chaos and insanity, of course!

**AN:** Unless I get some more ideas for this, which is unlikely, this story is finished. However, any suggestions on what you wanna see would be welcome.

* * *

Usagi cackled at her prize. It had taken a dose of distraction, an ounce of determination, two-parts grit and three parts nerve, but she had done it.

She tucked the notebook in her school satchel as she raced from the Crown, planning on being long gone by the time he even suspected something was amiss.

"Usagi, what are you up to?"

The girl whipped around to see Makoto lingering on the sidewalk.

"Absolutely nothing! I did not steal Mamoru's English midterm essay and replace it with an X-Files crackfic hentai about Mulder and Scully's mother!" She clutched her satchel tightly to her chest as she eyed her friend up and down.

"I…wasn't asking about that. But while we're on the subject, I think you're taking this revenge thing a bit too far, don't you?"

Usagi thought long and hard. Were her plots to bring ruin on the man who was once her beloved going too far? Was she getting too entangled in revenge that she could see nothing else? Was this just a cover up for how she truly felt, deep down, and was in all actuality a lonely girl crying into an emptying pack of Pocky sticks? The answer was so obvious that she was surprised she had not seen it before! "No."

"Usako, what did you take?"

Mamoru sounded out of breath as he limped their way. Usagi had seen the numerous bandages on his arms, and even knew of the shot that she herself had received on her posterior when she had only been but ten years old, too young to know the pains and brutalities that a visit to the physician could bring.

"Nothing!" she declared.

"Come on, Usako, I don't have time for this," he implored.

"Silence, you!" she screamed as she pointed her finger at him. "I shall not be swayed by your exquisitely handsome face that is made up of such sheer perfection it brings a banana split with all the fixings to shame!"

"Usako-"

"Silence, I say! And be gone, for you have that English midterm essay due today, and I would very much like for you to do well!"

Mamoru blinked, then turned and walked away.

"Victory shall be mine, Chiba!"

Xo

Fortunately for Mamoru, he had printed out an extra copy of his essay. Unfortunately for him, he had left it at home.

With a sigh, he crumpled up the badly written X-Files pornographic material and tossed it in a recycle bin.

He was going to be so late for class.

Xo

"Next for my dastardly plans," Usagi began as she twirled her handle bar mustache. "I have set in motion a series of events which will _ensure_ his downfall!"

Luna blinked at her. "Seriously, Usagi, I'm beginning to think that maybe there's something wrong with you."

"Wrong? How can there be anything wrong?" Usagi asked as she shrugged. "All I'm doing is trying to bring down the one person I used to love more than life itself in a series of events that would ensure his sanity is never the same again. Whatever could be wrong with that?"

Luna groaned and buried her head under the pillow. "There was a reason why Queen Serenity remained single…"

"What? What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing." Luna sighed as she came back from under her pillow. "So do tell, Usagi, what is this glorious plan of yours?"

"Well you see, my cavorting cat of corruption," Usagi began as she picked Luna up, sat on the edge of her bed, and stroked the fur in a way that could only be described as diabolical plotting in some lines of profession. Luna was not ashamed to admit she purred. "I have purchased on my way home a marker."

"A marker. Don't you already have seventeen packs of unused strawberry scented markers somewhere in here?"

"Those were on sale, Luna, and obviously I would stock up!" Usagi cackled. "But no. This marker is different. This marker is…_black permanent marker!"_

Luna gasped. Not from shock of the bland revelation, but because in order to brandish her new purchase, Usagi had abruptly stood and unceremoniously dumped the feline to the floor.

"Very nice marker, Usagi. What do you plan to do with it?"

"Oh, you shall see, Luna. You shall see!"

Luna sighed and hopped up on the bed. "Before you go, come down here a second, would you?"

Usagi leaned closer, and Luna snagged her claw on one handle of mustache. "Take this ridiculous thing off!"

Usagi yelped as she jerked back, hand clasping up to her upper lip. "Luna! Those were glued on!"

"They looked ridiculous."

Xo

Usagi, now red lipped and nursing a wounded pride, snuck around in the back of the Crown Parlor. Her plan was perfect, figured out down to the last detail. She found a box she was looking for and cackled as she upended the contents into the large basin sink.

Then she pulled out her new black permanent marker. Uncapping it, she took a delicate whiff before scrunching up her nose. "Oh, that smells like victory and death."

Then she sneezed.

Trying to muffle her maniacal laughter, for it would do her no good to be caught now, she found the other boxed she was looking for. Decaf.

Stifling her giggles, she looked all around her to make certain no one was looking. Then she scribbled out the 'de.'

"Yes, Mamoru, soon you shall have no reprieve! You will be forced to drink decaf! And with that 'present' I gave to Chibi-Usa to deliver to you, who is now an unwitting accomplice to my dastardly plans, you shall have no escape! What she does not realize is that the contents in the bag of gourmet coffee have actually been switched with the grounds of a cheap store brand decaf coffee!"

She could not help herself then. Throwing her head back, she let forth her most maniacal and dastardly laugh.

Just as Motoki poked his head in to see if she had found her fuzzy pink pen, another evil thought of retribution crossed her mind. She fingered the charm she had made her wish on, for she always kept it on her person. It seemed to fuel her hate and instill even more insidious ideas.

Yes. Oh yes.

Mamoru was doomed!

Xo

The world seemed to hate him just as much as Usagi did. His head pounded and felt as though it would cave, even after his fourth cup of coffee. It did nothing but make him need to use the restroom more.

The counter at the Crown was offering little relief to his pounding head when he felt the familiar tug of Sailor Moon's transformation.

With a sigh, he stood from the counter and stagger out onto the sidewalk and for the nearest alley. While she was certainly plotting his demise, he could not just leave her to her distress.

He felt the familiar flutter of the cape around him as he hopped off into the night.

He found them, Sailor Moon pinned against the wall as Petz made her attack. Reaching in his pocket, he threw his trusty rose at their enemy. It made a sloppy wet 'ploit' noise on impact just as always.

Wait. Ploit?

Petz shrieked at the slimy substance on her face. "Sardines! Who dares to throw sardines!"

Sardines? Where did those come from?

Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a fistful of the tiny salty fish. He could hear the sounds of Sailor Moon's maniacal laughter below as he took in the slimy little dead creatures.

"And who is that man up there? Kaito Kid?"

It was then he realized that his once black as night tuxedo had been bleached to a near perfect white! How could he not have realized this before?

"No, Kaito has a monocle. Besides, that's a different anime altogether," Rubeus pointed out over the ever rising sounds of Sailor Moon's glee. "Though I must admit, there's something about that Detective Takagi I quite admire."

"No one cares about your obscure comments that few people will get, Rubeus," Koan pointed out. "However, I admit. White after Labor Day, for shame!"

"That's the wrong country, you twit!" Rubeus roared.

"Sardines! On my face! Until we meet again!" With that, the Dark Moon Clan disappeared.

The fight finished, and he hadn't even been able to use the witty retort he had planned the whole way there, Mamoru hopped off into the night and detransformed. Something felt off, however, and he was not long to discover that his beautiful purple slacks had been replaced by perfectly comfortable and functional pair of jeans.

His very identity! That which he had spent years cultivating and fine tuning to a precise art! Oh, that girl was a demon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. If I did, there would have been even more angst in Sailor Stars.

**Summary:** In episode 65, Usagi and her friends entered a charm shop. The charms were designed to turn the wishes made into the opposite and intensify these emotions. What would have happened if Usagi had made her wish? Chaos and insanity, of course!

**AN: **All done! It's complete! Yay!

* * *

Usagi had never felt such glee as she raced home after the evening's fight. The look on his face! Priceless!

She needed more dastardly deeds to inflict on her now nemesis. Well, he used to be her nemesis, then they were entangled in a timeless romance, then he forgot her, then they got back together, then he dumped her. The fiend! But she would have her revenge!

And she knew the perfect way!

"Usagi, I think this has gone on far enough," Luna admitted when she leaped on the bed. "I fear you may escalate to murder, the rate you're going."

Usagi gasped at the implication. "Luna, just because I want his perfect body harmed does not mean I would stoop so low as to murder him! Besides, his pride is much more important than his life, you know."

"I just think you've done enough. Revenge has been sought, found, and beat into the ground."

"Hardly! I hate him with a fiery passion! Why, it burns so intensely that were it love, which it is not, we would be frolicking in the meadows toward one another for a romantic embrace!" She sat next to the cat and gave a haughty sniff. "Besides, I have barely begun to revengerize!"

"I don't think that's a word. It gets a red squiggle in spell-check."

"As does my name, but it is still a word! " Usagi leaped from her bed once more as a plan struck her. "I have a plan!"

"Oh dear goodness…"

Usagi rummaged through countless bags on her floor before removing a bottle and a package. She turned from Luna and prepared a concoction so great that she wondered why she had not thought of it before.

"All I need is my unwitting partner in crime to place this bottle of body wash in his apartment!"

Xo

Mamoru slid into his regular stool at the Arcade and gave Motoki a withering glare. "Not one word."

Motoki gaped like a gaping fish at his friend, but thought better of it.

"Why, Mamoru, we're looking a bit…_blue_ today!"

He winced at the sound of her sweet voice, once full of love and adoration. Her time fighting bad guys had paid off, for now she sounded just as diabolical as the best of them.

"Imagine that, Usako. I wonder how that happened." His head still pounded and ached. He hoped if he upped the amount of coffee he drank it would get better.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me by that name anymore!" She stormed to his peripheral vision. "You shall not sway me by such a sweet name being uttered by your perfect mouth, you fiend!"

Mamoru blinked at Usagi. "And what will you do if I stop calling you Usako, Usako?"

It was her turn to blink. "What I won't do is sit up in my room and cry like a girl!"

"You are a girl."

"Well, a really whiny aardvark, then!"

He took a sip of his acrid beverage. The stuff was becoming more and more awful, but he was desperate for a bit of caffeine. Maybe his brain receptors, after years of abuse, finally decided to stop accepting the potent and wonderful drug. It was something he would need to look into.

"So tell me how you managed this scheme," he said. "It's rather quite ingenious."

He could feel her preen beside him. "I merely added some blue dye to body wash and had Chibi-Usa replace it in your shower when she last visited."

Mamoru choked on his coffee. "You mean Chibi-Usa is in on this, as well?"

"Oh ho ho ho, don't be silly! She still thinks the sun rises and sets on your glorious and wonderful persona, and still dreams of you at night despite her obvious hate- I mean, no. She just thought it was a present."

"You're devious, you know that?"

"Of course I do! So tell me, Mamoru. How long before you discovered the dye?"

"When I got out of the shower," he admitted, not wanting to admit that he was the walking embodiment of more than one figure of speech involving the color blue and body parts. "Fortunately for you, I have a presentation to give today."

"Oh happy day! I promise to bask in your abject humiliation!" She then turned and skipped out of the Arcade, him watching all the while. Her plans were becoming more and more troublesome. Sure, he could put a stop to them, but he just could not bring himself to do it.

Xo

"Ami, I have a favor to ask!" Usagi asked as she sat next to her friend.

Her friend looked up from her homework, and extra credit, and side projects, and research for a grant, and anything else she decided to accomplish that afternoon. "No."

"Oh please, you don't even know what it is!"

Ami resumed her reading. "I know it will involve Mamoru."

"Yes! It will! You're so smart!"

"I'm not doing anything to him."

"Please?" Usagi implored. However, Ami would not budge. Usagi thought for a moment before her eyes lit up. "I promise I'll study for an hour!"

Ami paused in her reading. "No slipping Manga between the pages this time?"

Usagi slumped. Gosh, Ami was good! But this was for a good cause! "Fine, I promise."

Ami closed her book. "I'm listening."

Xo

9:00 PM

Sleep. Glorious sleep. He had a test tomorrow, and had prepared for it all week. His bed was warm and inviting.

Just as he was about to fall into blissful oblivion, the phone rang. Grumbling, he got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

The response was a song the sent instant dread through his veins.

"No…" He slammed the phone down and scurried off to bed. She wouldn't have!

Would she?

10:00 PM

He was dreaming of a picnic with a certain girl who despised him. Only instead of hate, there was love. At least, he liked to believe.

The phone rang.

Before he could think, he staggered out of bed and answered the phone. "'Ello?"

The same song pounded through his ear drums.

Slamming the receiver down, he scurried off to bed and his under his pillow.

11:00 PM

The phone rang again.

It was the same song!

12:00, 1:00, 2:00, 3:00, 3:15, 4:07, 4:30, 5:00, 6:00, 9:00 AM

The answering machine was full. The song played through his dreams all night until he dreamed of nothing but it. Hamsters danced through his brain as he poured what he believed to be coffee into a mug.

It was luke warm soda.

Getting dressed took two hours.

He was late for his test. He was sure he drooled through half of it.

At the Crown, after missing his mark the first time and ending on the floor, he slumped in his stool and nearly fell asleep in his mug of coffee.

"What's wrong, Mamoru?" Motoki asked.

"That song…it won't get out of my head!"

"Which song?"

"The Hamster Dance!" Mamoru banged his head on the counter. Every hour on the hour. And at 4:07! Who does that at such an unusual time? She's trying to kill me, Motoki! Kill me!"

"Who is?"

Mamoru yelped at the sound of her voice, and he found himself on the counter. "Usako. Hi."

"Mamoru, we're planning a game of Frisbee in the park. You wanna join us?"

He eyed her. "What's the catch?"

"Oh, no catch! What harm could I possibly do? I am terrible at sports!"

This was true. It was very true! But still. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Please?" How could he resist when she did that? And he was so far into sleep deprivation that his nerves were frazzled and his defenses low.

"I guess one game wouldn't hurt."

Half an hour later, the last thing he heard before getting a chest full of Frisbee was "Moon Tiara Magic!"

It wasn't the blow to the chest that hurt, of course it stung a little. It wasn't even the fall into unconsciousness as he finally found some sleep in the damp grass. No, what hurt was that when he drifted off, he saw hundreds of Usakos dancing around, each one singing the Hamster Dance Song.

Xo

Usagi hummed a happy tune as she skipped down the sidewalk. Up ahead was her arch nemesis, sun casting a glow about his perfectly perfect hair, bringing out the different fibers of his green jacket, and the wind blew his scent her way. Oh, how she loathed him with every fiber of her being and longed to run her fingers through his hair once more. Before yanking really hard and making him go 'ow' of course. Because she loathed him. Yes. Wonderously so.

Her next plan was so brilliant that she wondered why she never thought of it before.

Her skipping pace notched up a bit so that she caught up with him quite easily. "Hello, Mamoru! I have something delicious planned for you today."

"Oh really?" he asked, trepidation obvious in his tone. "What would that be?"

"You'll have to wait and find out!"

Then she skipped merrily ahead, leaving him to stew and ponder.

She had nothing planned, of course, but his brain would take care of him no problem.

Usagi was so preoccupied with her own deviousness that she ran into a pole. Her charm fell to the sidewalk and was shattered by countless pedestrians strolling past.

Her mind altered and shift in an instant as hate turned once again to love.

Xo

Every moment was agony as he waited for her next plan to strike. Each noise made him jump while every gust of wind nearly had him shrieking and scurrying up a light pole.

Devious woman.

He caught sight of her familiar hair up ahead. Unable to take it anymore, he raced to catch up. "Usako!"

She stopped and turned and just stared at him.

"I need to know what you're planning next."

Her eyes grew large, and were he not aware of her current dislike of him, he would have recognized it for what it once was. "Mamo-chan, does this mean you're talking to me again?"

What? No! His heart soared at her nickname for him, though he knew it was some sort of trick! "I won't be fooled by you!"

Her nose crinkled, it was so adorable that he almost swayed in his resolve. "What do you mean?"

"Your tricks will not get passed me! I know you've been plotting something, but I don't know what it is!"

Usako blinked and tilted her head and reached for him. "Whatever it is, you know we can work it out."

He knew how he must look. Wild eyed, frantic, nearly insane with worry. But he did not care. If she touched him once, it would all be over.

That's it! That was her plan! She finally uprooted the one thing that would break him! She was even more devious than he thought! "No!" he shrieked, stepping well out of her range of reach. "I will not let you!"

Her eyes welled up with tears. Curses, she was good! She knew his weakness all too well! He stumbled over the sidewalk as he tried to get away. "You…you won't succeed in this. I'll resist it! I won't fall for this! I won't believe what isn't there!"

With that, he ran away from her and to the only sanctuary he could think of.

Motoki stood behind the counter and ignored his disheveled appearance. "Oh hey, I have something to confess. Somehow, the regular coffee was switched with decaf."

Mamoru's eyes widened as realization poured through his mind.

That woman!

She would be the death of him!

Xo

Usagi moped all the way home. The last few weeks had been a blur. She knew Mamo-chan had been there, and a lot, but that was about all she remembered.

She reached her bed and plopped down face first.

"So, what are you planning today, Usagi?"

Usagi lifted her head from her pillow and glared at Luna. "What is with that question? First Mamo-chan, now you?"

The cat blinked. "Well, I just figured you had something else in store for poor Mamoru. What is it this time? Are you going to call his school and say he moonlights as a male stripper?"

Usagi's face turned ten shades of red. "I would never do that to him!"

Luna's eyes lit up. "Usagi! You're back to normal?"

"Of course! When was I not normal?" Usagi eyed her cat companion. "Can you tell me what's been going on?"

As Luna gave a detailed account of the past few weeks, Usagi felt mortification well up inside her. Then she thought about their recent encounter and felt hope flutter its way awkwardly into her chest.

"Oh! Then he meant! And so that means! Oh my goodness, Luna!"

"What? What is it? What's wrong?"

The way he looked when he believed her to be fooling him! The fear! The abject terror in his eyes! There was still something he felt for her! "There's still hope!"

"Well, that's good to hear."

"Now all I have to do is plot a way to get him back!" Then she cackled in a way that she never had before, yet somehow felt familiar.

-end


End file.
